Hinata's love for Naruto
by NARUxKYU
Summary: Naruto gets raped and in the hospital, hinata wants to be their for him and never leave his side, but when he meets a human sized fox, she may have to share. (Rated M for later chapter lemons.
1. A unseen turn of events!

**in the ninja****academy**

iruka and the class were learning the transformation jutsu sakura and the rest were glaring at sasuke as always when kakashi ran into the door panting behind his mask.

sir... It's... Hugh... Naruto. Kakashi panted.

what has he done now. Iruka said while everyone chuckled, and hinata just sighed.

sir... something happened to him. Gaining his breath back. Iruka just gasped.

Naruto... alleyway... Angry mob... Rape. At that everyone gasped at the "rape" word while hinata cried a little.

class, review the jutsu While I get him, one of you will get extra credit for checking on him later. Iruka said with eagerness while everyone groaned. Kakashi and iruka disappeared

**alleyway they find Naruto naked with blood, cum, and sweat on him crying.**

**god how does he put up with this.** iruka thought as he wiped some of the cum off of his face with a cloth.

Naruto can you here me. Iruka asked.

no answer...

Naruto wake up...

no answer, so iruka puts his ear up too his chest covered in bloody cuts (I didn't do a rape scene because I'm not used to YAOI, bite me) he didn't hear beating. He quickly told kakashi to take him to the hospital And call the hokage. He cried but vanished in a puff of smoke.

**back at the class, iruka cried and dismissed the class but holted them.**

class Naruto was found covered in blood and, he couldn't say this in front of them that he was indeed raped. And his heart wasn't beating, he is at the hospital now, I'm not gonna force you to go to him because he's not as good as you but it would be nice. He said stirringly trying to hold back tears. At this hinata ran out of the room crying while sakura and ino gasped.

even he doesn't deserve that. Ino said.

even if he is a looser!Sasuke said. Which surprised even iruka, sasuke never showed emotion.

**with hinata at the swing Naruto would go when he failed a jutsu.**

_Naruto... (Sniff) he can't be gone... No I don't care I'm going to see him. Hinata said as she went to the hospital to find him, she wanted to be his friend and so much more, little did she know a certain pink haired girl followed her._

_Naruto does deserve some friends I shouldn't treat him like that. she looked at hinata and sighed in sadness. And hinata is gonna need comforting real bad, she really cares for him. She said and walked to the hospital._

**_this is gonna be a Naruto hinata lemon story, I'm not against yaoi, it's just I never wrote one. So read review and follow. If you have suggestions if I should add a third girl to this story let me know. Bye :)_**


	2. Old friends, new demons

Hinata ran to the hospital and went up to the room 227 she was told to go to at the counter. When she was at the door she wasn't ready for what she saw in the room. Naruto was on the bed with his chest covered in bloody gauze, his arm had an IV in it. The only sound that could be heard was his uneasy breathing, and the heart monitor he was hooked up to.

she was gonna cry when she heard a crinkle of plastic, she looked back to see chouji (is that how you say his name) eating a candy bar, shikamaru reading his reports to see what happened, and surprisingly ino with some flowers she was putting in a glass vase. Before she could speak shikamaru spoke up first.

ino made us do it, I don't see why she cares. He said.

because not even he deserved this even if he... Ya know. Ino said sad which made even hinata get surprised.

did.. Did they s-say anything. Hinata stuttered.

Read it and find out. Chouji said as he stopped eating his candy, she read it and gasped he had been cut. stabbed and "worst of all" indeed raped by at least five men and, what she read next made her more surprised.

**in naruto's unconscious mind.**

he heard crying but no one in sight so he looked around. He soon found himself in front of a human sized naked fox with red eyes, four tails, and dog like legs. She was covered in a red blanket that covered her up to her chest. But the area were her nether region was was wet and sticky.

**Naruto, kit is that you.** She said standing up, she thought he was in a coma,but naruto was confused "did he know her" but a thought came to his mind.

are you the nine tails?

**yes... but please don't hurt me.**

Alright, why are you like this. Naruto said but then remembered he felt a burning on his stomach when he was being violated.

**what happened to you happened to me as well, you were the one i was sealed into.** she said and started to look away, Naruto thought she would kill him on spot but she walked to him but fell to the ground from her "pain of the virgin" and lost her blanket revealing her black folds and nipples.

**I'm sorry you have to see me like this.** she said hoping she would just go, he didn't know she cared about him... Yet. He just walked and picked up the blanket and put it on her back, he went to get up but she kissed him. she let go and hugged him.

**Naruto I want you to promise me that you will give hinata a chance.** she said as Naruto faded and started to go out, she started to smile and laid back down.

**back in reality hinata was holding Naruto's hand, the rest had left, but someone came in the room.**

Im gonna have to ask you to leave for a few minutes, I have to change his bandages and clean him up. She said, she was a redhead with a thing of gauges.

hinata left to get something to eat down at the food court, she then saw iruka, kakashi, sakura, and sasuke At a table eating sushi. She walked over and said.

kakashi and iruka I can understand but why were you guys here. Hinata asked.

he may be a knucklehead but he is a person, not even he deserved this. Sakura stated.

ok... Now what about you . She said pointing at sasuke.

I'm here because sakura told me to come. Sasuke said.

**ahh... Cliffhanger what to do what to do.**


	3. A date and a tenderly touch ptI

After they were done talking, they stayed in naruto's room a while but all they heard was some of naruto's stable moans. Soon hinata was the only one their, she was getting tired but refused to leave his bedside. She soon felt a hand brush some of her hair back, she looked up to see Naruto smiling. She smiled and blushed.

naruto, your awake... She stated not believing her own eyes.

hinata was about to ask if he was a dream. "hinata I'm getting out tomorrow, do you wanna go for some food later maybe watch a movie. He asked recalling what kyuubi said.

S-sure Naruto kun. She said not realizing the " kun ".

OK, ichiraku's at 7:00. Naruto said finally able to ask a girl out.

she went out of the room swaying her hips in the wind, " huh soon Naruto you will be mine " she thought.

Naruto started to get a boner by the time she left. " Man I can't find someone who can love me like her, love her but... I.. I.. Feel empty still. Suddenly he felt burning in his seal but it strangely felt.. Good. He soon saw a flash of crimson light right in front of him, he soon saw a human sized fox again.

**oh hey kyuubi...** what are you doing here. He then tried to use his hands to hide his erection but was stopped when she grabbed his erection.

**its ok Naruto, I may be a fox demon, but I hate to see you hurt so kit please let me help you. **She said and fondled him through his Patient gown. "No I can't enjoy this we were both raped, I don't wanna put her through that..."

She then took him into her mouth and gently sucked him, he grunted trying not to enjoy it, but... It.. Felt so.. Aaah fuck... He was near his end as she was rubbing what was left of his member. I'm close.. (pant) oh god... (Pant). She stopped to soon put him back in her mouth. Ah I'm Cumming. he said as he released everything he had in her mouth which she drank all. Agh thank you my little pet. no one ever touched me like that. He said still amazed then she turned into a small pet sized fox cub as he fell asleep.

**oh naruto I would love too be so much more.** She said.she curled up in a corner and went asleep herself. But mumbled.

**but I wonder if hinata will share you.** she said seductively. And fell asleep.

**ok its updated.. Hugh I was at major righters block. Review & read.**


End file.
